the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Platinum Robo
Platinum Robo is an ultimate fighting machine that was created by Mother Platinum, and one of the characters from The Wonderful 101. Gameplay While being piloted by Red, Platinum Robo can use his Unite Hand, while Gah-Goojins temporarily piloted by the other teammates can use their respective morphs, but its ultimate morphs are Unite Ultra Platinum (by drawing a P), which transforms it into a much larger, transparent figure (similar to Unite Big), and Unite Charge (by drawing a W), which executes its final attack, used with the Virgin Victory alongside the Meizerr and Dakkar. Both of these are QTEs in Operation 009-C, used only in the final battle against Jergingha's Planet Destruction Mode. Personality and traits Whatever force was used to create Platinum Robo appears to have given it an artificial intelligence bordering on, if not, sentience. It seems to have a strong bond with Luka, further evidencing the theory that it is somehow a reincarnation of his mother, Professor Margarita Redgrave. It was also seen "crying" in one cutscene following the end of Red's speech explaining to Luka what had happened to his mother. It also seems to have little concern for its own safety, as it can be seen holding open a GEATHJERK bulkhead so that the Virgin Victory can get through to GEATH-Wahksay, telling Luka (who seems to have some kind of telepathic link with it) to go on ahead. History In Operation 008-C, Platinum Robo appeared for the first time as Gimme was preparing to execute his Giga-Goojin Galacta Supernova attack. Luka's pendant (which turned out to be the control module for all of Margarita's Super Reactors) began glowing, as did Mother Platinum. Several buildings, some of which were suspended in midair by GEATHHERK's antigravity beam, were brought together to form Platinum Robo itself. Platinum Robo then engaged Giga-Goojin directly, but not before taking the Wonderful 100 into its cockpit to engage in a Punch-Out!! style battle, similar to but more difficult than that against Walltha and his Wallgah-Goojin. When Mother Platinum was destroyed by Gimme's Giga-Microwave, Margarita at last shattered, and the entirety of GEATHJERK's armada revealed, Platinum Robo (which mysteriously remained intact despite Mother Platinum's destruction) pointed to the stars, telling Luka to use the Shirogane Comet to destroy them all, which he relayed to the team as a "voice he just heard in his head," implying that Platinum Robo has telepathic abilities. In Operation 009-A, taking the Virgin Victory by its side and a Cough-Foon to use as a weapon, Platinum Robo, in its Akahsic form, with the Wonderful Ones and Luka behind the controls, cleared a path to the Shirogane Comet, engaging its manual trigger and using it to wipe out the majority of the GEATHJERK armada. This victory was short-lived, however, as GEATH-Wahksay revealed itself, much to everyone's disbelief. In Operation 009-B, Platinum Robo once again uses a Cough-Foon to blast through to Geath-Wahksay, and upon landing midway, finds itself engaged by a Gah-Goojin. After it is defeated, Blue leaves Platinum Robo's cockpit, enters the bipedal assault weapon, and engages its autopilot, allowing him to control it. The rest of the squad quickly follow suit, engaging their Unite Morph's high-def mode, allowing their robots to use Unite Morphs. From that point on, the Platinum Robo uses Red's Unite Hand, while the Gah-Goojins use the rest of the team's respective Morphs. Later, the giant robot squad is mostly eliminated by GEATHJERK bulkheads, until only Platinum Robo remains. At this point, Platinum Robo holds open the last bulkhead so that the rest of the team can get through. Platinum Robo appears for the final time in Operation 009-C, rescuing the Wonderful 100 and Luka from Jergingha's Planet Destruction Mode. After it and many more Gah-Goojins, once again piloted by both the Wonderful 100 and the Guyzoch, break through Jergingha's barriers, destroy its weak points, and devastate it with the entire team's Unite Morphs, they form Unite Ultra Platinum, a technique which seems to be merely a Unite Big for Platinum Robo. This form grants them a temporary adantage... until it is destroyed by Jergingha's ultimate weapon, the Chi-Q Marble Buster. Finally, wielding the Virgin Victory like a giant gun, alongside the Meizzer and the Dakkar, it uses Unite Charge to ready its final attack, which Red calls the "Final Ultimate Legendary Earth Power Super Max Justice Future Miracle Dream Beautiful Galaxy Big Bang Little Bang Sunrise Starlight Infinite Fabulous *inhale* Totally Final Wonderful Arrow," completely breaking through Jergingha's attack and destroying him absolutely (with the help of an extremely long button-mashing sequence). In the cutscene after Jergingha's defeat, Platinum Robo appears one last time after Luka promises to change his ways. He tells it that he will live up to his promise, and it salutes him, which the team returns. It then boosts off, leaving a Platinastar-shaped gleam in its wake, and does not appear again. Platinum Robo's fate is currently unknown, though it is believed to still be out there. Appearance Platinum Robo consists of several dozen fragments of Blossom City's skyscrapers, along with some landscape in certain parts and a fountain on the top of its head. Its "face" consists entirely of flashing lights across a large screen, and it has a Platinum-Star logo on its forehead. It has two cockpits, one in its chest containing seats for each of the seven main characters and one on its head, exclusively for Luka. Its body has a decidedly feminine shape, with a slightly chrome finish. Platinum Robo's Akahsic form, which it takes whenever Luka is within it, extends several small probes from its back, which form a large, rainbow-colored "ribbon" of energy. It is unknown exactly what this is for, though it seems to greatly enhance Platinum Robo's natural power, making it strong enough to move the Shirogane Comet (which is multiple times larger than itself) and to push back and even hurl Jergingha's Planet Destruction Form (which is nearly the size of a moon in its own right). When using Unite Ultra Platinum, Platinum Robo gains a large exostructure, similar to Unite Big. Trivia *Platinum Robo becomes a extreme trademark resemblance for Platinum Games. That also points to P-Star and Mother Platinum as well. *Platinum bears a resemblance of Kanti, from FLCL. *"Platinum Robo, Get Ready!" references the classic greeting from Sega's Space Harrier, and heralds W101's loving recreation of the same game. The Space Harrier section contains variants on the original bosses Squilla and Ida, and also repeats the original line "You're doin' great!" via Blue. It also strongly mirrors elements of Sega's Galaxy Force II. *"PLATINUM HEADBUTT TO THE MOON!" is paraphrased from Bayonetta. *When Blue quotes "I'm thinking...Platinium Majin.", it refers to Six Majin from Viewtiful Joe. Both Six Majin and Platinum Robo shares the Tokusatsu reference. *It was thought unknownly that Platinuim Robo is made out of the materials from the baseball stadium in Operation 001. * Whenever the Platinum Robo is defeated during a mission, on the Continue screen, it can be heard weeping with an echoing woman's voice, possibly that of Professor Margarita. However, instead of saying "Roger!" upon selecting continue, it says something which sounds like "Together!" * Although it is an ally, both of Platinum Robo's forms are shown in P-Star's enemy scanner and in the Enemy Gallery. It is unknown why this is, although it is perhaps because Platinum Robo cannot be registered as an official ally at the point when it first appears. * Both of the shapes used in Platinum Robo's QTEs are reused later in Wonderful Forever and Platinum Forever, which are unlocked after the main story is completed. These morphs both cost 1000000 O-Parts and require 100 teammates to use (although both can be bought before finding 100 unique characters). Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101